Money means nothing compared to love
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Time is money! That is what Killua had always believed and do even though Gon had always tries to make Killua change his ways. Killua X FemGon (YinYang Pair)


"Oi! Who said that you can take a rest!? Work hard if you want dinner!"

Gon was scrubbing the floor with tears on her face and quietly sobbing so that the person next to her won't hear a thing. If he did, there would be more insult flying out of his mouth and more punches coming from him.

"Why are you so slow!? It seems you are getting slower with each seconds pass by!"

That person kick her hard on the side of her stomach causing her to whimper slightly. It can't be helped. She was tired, hurt and she barely has any rest. She's hungry as well and she could feel her fingers are now injured due to scrubbing the floor nonstop ever since morning and working on other chores.

"You better finish when I get back. Time is money and I don't want to waste any money at all!"

When that person leaves, that's when Gon started to cries freely. Why would this happen? What had happened towards her boyfriend?

Boyfriend?

Right. Gon can only sobbed again as she remembers it. Killua is her boyfriend and Gon sure had love him the same as he loves her.

But that was a long time ago. Now Killua had treated her harshly just like she is some kind of a pest of freeloader.

For Gon, Killua had changed. He used to be a sweet and kind, caring boyfriend towards her. The two of them are always happy, despite they live in poor condition. The two of them are poor but they didn't care about it for they only have eyes for each other.

The two of them have a dream that if one day they are getting a luxury, they planned on having a big house with a pool and big yard with rose garden. Maybe getting a puppy or kitten as a company, they even draw a picture of how will it looks like for their future. If it doesn't happen, they won't mind. For they still have each other.

But now for Gon, all of those things are dream that will never come true.

She was glad when Killua had started a small lemonade business until it grew into a very big company. But she never thought of this one possibility.

That Killua had love money more than her now.

It's not exaggerating either since Killua is now trying his best not to spend too much money even if those things are quite necessary, that includes food, clothing and medicine as well. If it is cheap then he won't mind buying it although he needs to debate whether he needs it or not.

Back to Gon, she had finish reminiscing as she took out those drawings they made a long time ago about their dreams and put it on the table of their room before she quietly does her work just as what Killua had instructed her. Her eyes keep leaking out tears as now, she had no hope that Killua would return to his old self.

The Killua who would always care for her well-being.

The Killua who would never make her feel sad or cries.

The Killua who would never hit her and always treat her gently.

All of those hopes are gone now. Her love for him slowly dies, wither away as she cries and do her work. Until slowly, her vision gone blur suddenly and before she knew it.

She blacked out.

At night, Killua had finish his work and goes back home with a pack of bread and bottle of water for dinner for both of him and Gon.

Speaking of Gon, he hopes that she did everything as he comes back. When he arrives, he grit his teeth as he realizes that Gon didn't do her work at all. He stormed over, practically slamming every door open and finally found her currently laying on the floor.

"Oi! Who said you can go to sleep! Wake up, now!" Killua hissed in anger and kicked her hard.

However, Gon is still lying there, not moving.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me!? I said wake up!" Killua screamed and hit her on her back.

But again, Gon is not moving.

"Stop playing tricks with me already!" Killua hits her again.

And again, no response.

"O-Oi! I told you to wake up right!? So wake up right now!" Killua shouted and widened his eyes.

Again, she's just lying there.

"This- This is a joke- right?" Killua stutters, looking at Gon in disbelief.

Silence…

"Oi! Don't you want dinner!? Get up already!" Killua exclaims as he bend down.

Another silence..

"Stop playing already! This isn't funny!" Killua shout in despair as he desperately tries to wake her up.

More silence…

"H-Hey! Seriously, wake up!" Killua shout again, this time tears have come out from his eyes and fall on her face.

Still silence.

"G-Gon, O-Oi!" Killua shook her gently as he gasp and tries to breathe while his heart feel clutched by this anxiety.

Silence and no response.

In that moment, Killua found himself carrying Gon and running desperately to the nearest hospital. He began to curse as he wishes he has a car but for now, he tries to run faster as he could. Hoping he could make it.

Once he arrives at the hospital, he began to head to the reception desk.

The woman at the desk looked up at Killua and said "May I help you?"

"She's not waking up. You have to help her!" Killua shouted as he hug Gon tighter.

"Calm down sir, we'll take care of her and I need you to wait in the waiting room" The woman said as a Gon was taken while Killua look in despair as he watch Gon has gone into a room.

Killua always thought that time is money but for now, he's just waiting in the room doing nothing but wait on the news about Gon. He just hopes that nothing wrong will happen.

But he never thought how wrong he was.

"So, what happen? Is there something wrong!?" Killua asked as the doctor came out.

"Well, yes actually" The doctor said which makes Killua gulped in anxiety. "We have found out that she have malnutrition and that is what causing her to go to the coma. She had some internal bleeding as well, judging from the bruises on her body. I'll say that this young woman must have been punched or kicked by someone"

`It's my fault' Killua thought as he widen his eyes. He was the one who caused Gon's painful state right now.

"Either way. We need to inject her with a lot of shots of vitamins since she lacks a lot and the bill is-"

"Look, I don't give a damn on how much it is! Just save her already!" Killua shouted as he cut off the doctor explanation. He didn't care about money anymore, he just wants Gon to be awake and together with him again.

"R-Right. Either way, given that she is still not in regular room, I think you should go home for now. You can visit her tomorrow. E-Excuse me" The doctor stutters and leave.

Killua slowly nodded and leaves, walks back until he arrives at his place. It seems downright depressing as he knows that he was the cause of Gon went into hospital. The thought of her not waking up makes his heart clutched in pain.

"What have I done" That was all Killua keep mumbling on the way from hospital until he arrives home and as he sits on the bed. Seems reflecting on what had he done for she doesn't deserve it.

" _Why? Why have you changed? Why did Killua who is caring and protective and whom I love have to change!"_

Killua gasped suddenly, hearing her words long ago when she tries to talk to him so that he was back to his senses.

"Why, why did I change. How could I do that towards her?" Killua softly mumbled, feeling pain through his chest.

He regrets it. It took for her to be in hospital for him to realize how much he had hurt her.

He looked around and sees a bunch of papers on the table. He never sees those papers before and somehow, he intrigued to look at them. He walk over and takes one of the papers and his eyes widen in surprise as the papers filled with drawings.

He recognize those drawings, they are the drawings of their dreams together. Like their dream house, dream vacation and even their dream wedding.

His eyes lets out another tears in nostalgic. He draws them all mostly and he promise Gon that one day, he would make it all of these dreams become true for her.

But they are all empty promises. Since he never even bother to make even one of them coming true because he loves his money so much to the point he wish for more. Realizing this just makes Killua regretting more and started to get angry at himself.

And now, their dreams long ago. He would make that happen, as an apology for everything.

In an instant, he dash out while taking all of those papers and his bank account while calling some people to help on making their dreams long ago come true.

As he finish doing what he can, he goes back to the hospital. Asking on Gon's room number and visit her. His heart beat painfully at the sight of her not waking up.

"Hey, Gon. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry for everything" Killua started as he come over and caress her cheeks. He waits as he looks at her, hoping she would wake up but she is still giving no response.

"I can't believe I made you suffer. What kind of monster I am?" Killua said as he held her fingers and grimaced a bit, seeing her beautiful fingers have scraped and red marks all over. But he still thinks her fingers are truly beautiful and delicate.

"You still remember about our dreams right? I'm trying to make it true for now. I'm going to find the suitable place for it. It takes time but I will make it true for sure! When you wake up, you can even put in some ideas that you want. So, please. Wake up, alright?" Killua cries a bit as he still caress her cheek. Wiping his tears that have fallen on her.

`You have to wake up. I'm really sorry for everything. I hope that you would forgive me when you finally wake up' Killua thought as he wipe his tears.

(One year later)

Killua come to visit Gon again, this time carrying a bouquet of roses. He knows how much Gon love roses so he always bring it and change the water whenever he come for visit.

As he come inside, it's still the same.

Gon was still in coma, one year and she still hasn't waked up.

But Killua still hasn't lost hope. He knew that Gon would wake up one day.

"Hey Gon. I come again, I brought another rose for you again since the last time I brought has slowly wither away" Killua said as he changing the flower.

"Your fingers have finally been restored, the same with your bruises either. Even so, I would always still remembers when I have injured you" Killua said as he held her wrist gently.

"Also I have bought a lot of dress and clothes that I thought it would suit you. When you wake up, make sure to try all of them on, alright? And about our dream house, they are currently constructing it. I already choose the best location and it even proceeding smoothly. I'm sure that you would like the location since in its surrounding, it close on everything you need. Either way, I bought a car as well to make it faster for me to visit you when I have just finish my work. I hope that you are awake, I miss you so much" Killua said as he lightly kiss Gon's hand while looking at her with a hopeful eyes, hoping just like every day that she would wake up.

"I miss you and I love you" Killua said as he come and kiss her as he intertwining his hands with her.

(Two years later)

"Two years, time sure has passing quite fast" Killua said as he looks at the window.

"You are still the same. Still hasn't woke up even though it's already two years" Killua said quietly.

"Our dream house construction is almost finished. I hope that you like it when you see it. I'm sure that you want to see it right?" Killua said as he looks at Gon.

"You have a lot to catch up when you woke up. And guess what, my company just got another success in trading. When you wake up, ,you can ask me to buy anything you want. I'll buy it for you and money is not a problem. Also I found a resort that is famous for the seafood and the fishing spot. You love seafood and fishing right? When you wake up, I'll take you there. We can stay there as long as you want, you just have to wake up so we could enjoy it" Killua said, trying to laugh but his laughter are plain.

`My only wish for you is to wake up from this slumber. Please wake up so we could reconcile for everything' Killua thought as he squeeze his eyes shut, wishing his wish would come true.

(Three years later)

`Just how long do you plan on sleeping, Gon?' Killua thought sadly, another year has come and Gon still not waking up.

"I brought you a change of clothes. You really have grown even in your sleep" Killua said as he changing Gon's clothes.

"Our dream house has finally finished constructed. All that's left is painting the wall and putting some furniture to put inside. The garden also finish and currently waiting for the roses to grow" Killua said as he finally finish changing Gon's clothes.

"My schedule sure has gotten busier and I have been asked to do my business in other country for few months but I promise that I will come back to you. I left my phone number on the table and a note about it. If you had waked up, please call me. I would answer it even if it is middle of the night or early in the morning. So I have come to say goodbye only for temporarily. Please wait for me" Killua said before he leaves, giving a kiss on her forehead before her lips.

`I will see you soon, my love'

(Four years later)

My heart stumped, I have come back and you are still not waking up. I crumpled the note of my phone number and message I put on the table. There is no more use of these things for I have already come back.

"Hey Gon, I have finally back. I missed you so much" Killua said as he comes and sit on the chair in front of the bed.

"I keep looking at my phone, making sure that I didn't miss your call if you wake up but it seems that you are still not waking up yet" Killua said as he hold her hand.

"Guess what, Our dream house has finally finished. I'm going to move in there next week and I'm going take a puppy and a kitten there just like you want. I found them at pet shop, the puppy certainly reminds me of you since it has black fur and caramel eyes. It was so gentle and energetic puppy, seeing that puppy makes me not thinking twice but immediately buy it. Also I found the kitten with white fur and blue eyes, if you seen it, you might compare that kitten with me immediately. I have to admit, at first I didn't want to buy it but it kind of remind me of myself so I did. I'll get them the same time I move into our dream house. You should wake up so you could see them and sees our dream house as well. I'm sure you would like it, I really hope you would wake up soon" Killua said.

`Please wake up soon so we could make the rest of our dreams come true'

(Five years later)

I always tried to hold back my tears. Five years and you are still not waking up, I should have been used from this scene of seeing you not waking up but every time I did, it scares me.

What if you are asleep forever and will never wakes up again? Why won't you wake up, my sleeping beauty? I even kiss you a lot of times all of these past years.

Everyone who knows about you began to giving their suggestion of forgetting you. This makes me in a rage. There is no way I could forget you for I am the main cause of this state of yours. Still, I wish every day, every night for you to wake up but why you won't!?

Our dream house is not the same without you. All of this accomplished dreams means nothing without you, I'm sick of hearing people wanting me to give you up and some of those woman's who always come to me with a secret intentions. Even so, why won't you wake up!? Five years I keep waiting, waiting and waiting only to be scared.

You know why?

Because the doctor told me that this is your final year and it's close to your final day! If you didn't make it then they are definitely giving up on you because they knew you will be gone.

My anger rising and I think that I would destroy this hospital if I didn't remember that you are being treated here. I don't want to give you up but what can I do either? I can't do miracles.

So here I am in front of you, with an almost faded ray of hope. I took out a beautiful diamond ring from my pocket. I have prepared this few years ago. When you wake up, I would immediately proposing you but now, when they say it's almost your final day, I can't bear it. Even so, I don't want you to be gone from my life without you being bonded with me.

I have already taking care of the marriage registration. It's a bit tricky about your signature but it's a good thing that I could pull it off. I wish I could apologize for we are unable to have the dream wedding just like you wanted. I think this is good enough for me, I slid the ring on your ring finger on the right and kiss it lightly. If she is gone then she would be known as " Gon Zaoldyeck"

"Gon, I'm really sorry that I'm unable to give you happiness. Even my promise on making every one of our dream is empty. But my vow to always love you, I will always keep it" Killua said it with determination before he began to look at Gon gently and intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Gon, I vow to take you as my wife and I promise you that I will be faithful and be honest to you. I will always love you, in sickness and in health, as well as will always love you even when death do us part, I will never ever stopped loving you." Killua vow as he look at Gon and smile in bittersweet.

"Well, guess it's time to kiss the bride" Killua said before slowly kiss her.

After he broke the kiss, Killua began to lets out a small smile. "Well from this day on, you are now Gon Zaoldyeck, Gon"

"Ugh"

Killua widened his eyes, he swore that he hears a low groan coming from Gon. Another groan was coming from Gon, he began to gasp as he sees Gon's eyes slowly flutters open and blinking to adjust the light.

"H- Huh? Wh-Where am I?" Gon asked with hoarse voice, even though for Killua, that voice is still beautiful.

Killua still dazed at the scene in front of him, Gon has finally waked up, just like what he had always wished for. However, seeing she groan and reach out for her throat making Killua runs out and come back with a glass of water for her.

"Here, I think you need this" Killua said as he gives the glass of water for Gon.

"T- Thank you" Gon gratefully accept it and drink it, feeling better.

Killua resuming his dazed gaze, unable to believe that it was all true. Gon had finally waked up and this is not a dream. He pinches himself for confirmation after all.

Gon flinched seeing Killua since she thought that he would snap at him but after she takes a good look, Killua seems look, different? Looking at Killua right now made Gon blush, seeing he had grown to become more attractive than the last time she saw her.

"Gon? You have a fever?" Killua asked with worries.

"N-No. You just look much more handsome than usual" Gon immediately blushed and squeak in embarrassment after she had realized what she just said.

Killua blushes as well. It has been five years after all so they have grown. "Well, You look much more beautiful as well, Gon"

Gon's blush deepens. How come only few hours passed and his boyfriend suddenly turned like his old self? Even when she had already given up about him.

"So, what happened?" Gon asked cautiously.

"Pardon?" Killua asked.

"I mean, has something happened this few hours?" Gon asked again, cautiously.

Now Killua realized that Gon have thought she must be in coma only few hours. Seems he have to explain everything.

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH~" Gon shouted in disbelief.

"Shhh, Gon. We are in a hospital" Killua said, trying to calming Gon.

"Wait-wait. So I have been in coma for 5 years?" Gon asked in disbelief.

"Yup and here's a mirror" Killua nodded and show Gon a mirror so she could see it herself.

"A-And you build our dream house?" Gon asked in surprise.

"The workers build it actually but basically yeah" Killua nodded and shows Gon some pictures on their dream house.

"A-And you make us married already!?" Gon aksed in surprise and disbelief.

"Yeah and I brought the marriage certificate, want to see it?" Killua said as he pointing at his bag.

Gon started to feel dizzy. This is definitely a lot to take in.

"Gon? Could it be that- you didn't want us to marry?"

"Eh?" Killua statement had brought her back.

"I'm sorry that I act without asking your permission. It's just that, when I heard you don't have much time makes me wish I do something to make you happy and I really didn't want you to go without that so without thinking much I just immediately registering for our marriage. Anyway, I'm really happy when you are waking up and well I-"

"Stop it, Killua" Gon said as she cut Killua off.

"Gon?" Killua called out, a bit surprised.

"This is a lot to take in. Five years of coma? I really have a lot to catch up" Gon said as she massaging her head.

"Ye-yeah. That's why I will help you for that" Killua said.

"You know Killua? Actually I had already given up on you just before I black out" Gon said.

Hearing that makes a chilling silence immediately. Killua can only gasp as he heard that.

"Yeah, I thought that you would never back to your old self and I have lost all hope for that" Gon said in a low and quiet voice.

Killua can only let his head down in shame. Does this means that Gon doesn't forgive her? He startled when he feels her hand on his own.

"Gon?" Killua called out in surprise.

"But, I'm willing to give you a chance Killua. After all, all these five years, you did stay on my side always so I'm giving myself a chance as well to believe in you and loving you again" Gon said as she smiles.

Killua was at loss of words, instead of any words, he just embrace Gon tightly, not letting her go. Tears had fallen as he smiles.

"I love you, Gon" Killua whisper in her ears, right now. He just felt like saying it since Gon wouldn't say it. He says it so that she knew that he did love her.

Gon was glad when he finally discharged from the hospital. She even really surprised to see that Killua have a car and they ride it together until they have arrived in their dream house.

"Wow" Gon breathe out, feeling truly surprised.

"You love it?" Killua asked.

"Yeah, it's beautiful" Gon nodded with a smile.

"You only see the outside. Let's go inside" Killua said as he takes out their luggage.

"Oh, you have a dog and a cat too?" Gon said as she sees the dog come over her.

"It's because it is listed in our dream list" Killua said with a chuckle.

"All of these, they must be really expensive right?" Gon asked as she look around.

"You are much more important than money so I don't mind. If buying the world makes you happy then I won't mind and also-" Killua said and halts.

"Also what?" Gon asked while playing with the dog.

"Also we have other dream list we need to do right? I have already research a lot of place that you would love from these past 5 years" Killua said as he embrace Gon from behind and nuzzled their cheeks together.

Gon blushed and protests but she can't deny that she loves being embraced and nuzzled like this.

"Well, I would love to see all of your suggestion then" Gon said with a smile.

"Of course" Killua said with a smile as well.

`Now I could finally make our dreams come true together with her' Killua thought happily with a smile.

 **END**

 **OMAKE**

Gon looked at the ballroom in amazement. She never thought that her dream wedding would turn out really something.

"Wow, whose idea it is that we are having a dream wedding with dry ice on the dance floor?" Gon asked her husband, Killua who just smile in guilty

"I'm pretty sure that it is my idea although I think my idea is not as embarrassing as yours" Killua said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Gon asked in a bit of irritation.

"Well, you did include gondola in our wedding for our dream wedding list" Killua snickers.

Gon just blushed and stutters "I-It's , err"

"Anyway, I don't think it is my idea to have ice sculpture for our wedding either" Killua said.

"Our wedding has a lot of extravagant things" Gon said as she slaps her forehead gently.

"Not that I'm complaining though" Killua smiles.

"You are fine with spending money on all these useless things?" Gon asked.

"I already told you that I don't mind spending money for you or even for our wedding. Besides, it will give us a lot of memories, right?" Killua said.

"I guess, wedding is only one in a life time so it's best to enjoy it" Gon nodded.

"Right, why don't we have some light snacks before dancing?" Killua asked.

"Sure" Gon said before walks off, unaware of Killua's mysterious smile.

`Well, I said that because it seems that she doesn't remember about our dream honeymoon list. Well, better make it a surprise right? It will be one that she would never expect' Killua thought before joining clueless Gon with a smirk.

 **The End (Really)**


End file.
